


Promises

by ghiblighibs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dishonesty, F/M, Humor, Love, Love/Hate, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Romance, Traitor, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghiblighibs/pseuds/ghiblighibs
Summary: I was 14 when my family, friends, and everyone I knew in my village was murdered by the Armoured Titan. I remember everything about that day. The day everyone in my village was killed and me being the only sole survivor. Maybe I survived for a reason. Or maybe it was pure luck?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This is my very first fanfic ever written!
> 
> After watching Attack on Titan (AoT) S1, I fell in love with Reiner, and then after watching S2, I was just head over heals for him. So here I am, writing a fanfic between Reiner x Reader :) Initially, I began the story from the very first episode in S1, but then I felt that it was getting to long and boring. ~~So, I've now decided that the story will start off at the conclusion of the 104th training camp (chapter 2), and chapter 1 is just like a preview of the main character on the first day before she starts her training.~~ Sorry guys, I'm a liar, the story will start of a preview, followed by conclusion of 104th training camp, and then a time skip to the 57th expedition. The story will then continue from here :)
> 
> Important  
> \- My English really isn't that great, so apologies in advance. if you find any grammatical errors, please let me know as I would love to improve my English writing skills.  
> \- This story does follow majority of the plot of the series, but I have added my own twists into it (I follow the anime, not the manga since I don't read it)  
> \- ALSO, there are spoilers in this story. Such as the identities of the Armoured Titan and Colossus Titan will be revealed. so **STOP READING NOW** if you don't want to know  
>  \- Mild language warning
> 
> Extra Info.  
> \- [y/n] = heroine's first name  
> \- [l/n] = heroine's last name  
> \- [h/c] = heroine's hair colour
> 
> Enjoy reading everyone!  
> P.S. I have a [Tumblr](https://abnormal-titans.tumblr.com) dedicated to AoT (and Haikyuu).  
> Sometimes I get heaps of random followers, so I may accidentally miss your follow and not follow you back. If so, feel free to message me that you're from AO3 and I'll gladly follow back :)

_This was it. My very first day as a cadet of the 104th training corps. 3 years is gonna go by as quick as lightning. And when I come out on top, I'm going to join the Survey Crops and -_

"[y/n]. GET YA LAZY ASS UP RIGHT NOW. IF YA NOT UP WITHIN 10 MINUTES, I WILL TEAR THIS DOOR DOWN AND DRAG YOU OUT MYSELF!"

Silence. Then a huge bang echoed my room when the sound of a fist banged against my room door.

 _Argh, why is Shadis always so grumpy in the morning._ I sighed. _Besides, I still have 2 hours before the training camp officially starts!_

\------

3 years ago, Keith Shadis adopted me as his daughter after the Armoured Titan had murdered everyone in my village, including my family. I then began a new life inside the quarters of the Military, where I had a new family. The 103rd training squad trainees, Commander Erwin, Hange, Levi, Mike, and the other commanders and squad leaders had become my new family. But I soon learnt that the word 'family' didn't mean forever. My comrades from the 103rd squad that decided to join the Survey Corps promised me before they left for the expedition that they would return. The promise was broken. They never returned because they had been slaughtered by monsters. Again, my family had been taken away from me by the titans.

\------

Unwillingly, I left my bed and quickly changed into my training gear and then walked over to the mirror. Smiling at myself in the mirror, I thought about my parents and my comrades from the 103rd class, and how proud they would be of me. I reached for the raven necklace around my neck and looked at it.  _I'm going to make the Survey Corps._ Closing my eyes for a few seconds, I took a deep breath, opened my doors and walked outside, and felt the wind breeze blowing my [h/c] hair behind me.

_It's finally my turn. My turn to spread my wings of freedom, and recover what has been taken away from humanity._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey AoT fans, did you know that it's Attack on Titan Week on Tumblr from July 16th to July 22nd?! Go and check it out [HERE](https://aotweek.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, for all things AoT, please check out my tumblr [HERE](https://abnormal-titans.tumblr.com) dedicated to AoT (and Haikyuu).  
> Happy reading everyone.

_**3 years later** _

After 3 years of rigorous training, the remaining cadets of the 104th training squad had formed a strong bond. We weren't just a bunch of cadets who saw and trained with each other everyday. We were more than that. We were a family.

"Gather round you little shits!" Shadis roared his voice. "What can I say, aye! I'm just as surprised as some of you dumb asses. Who would've thought that some of you would still be here." Shadis looked intently at some of the cadets who were still afraid of him till this day. "Over these 3 years of hell, I have seen much improvement from some of you. And I must say that this year, there are some young cadets who I see much potential in." Shadis cleared his voice again and took out a parchment from his jacket.

With my attention still fixated on Shadis, I nudged Reiner who was standing next to me and whispered, "I bet you he's announcing the top 10 cadets now."

"Oi, did he tell you whether you were in the top 10? I mean, having the instructor as your dad does -?" 

"Will you shut up, Reiner!" I said a little too loudly, which then earned a harsh look from Shadis.

 

"I will now be announcing the top 10 cadets of the 104th training camp, and only these 10 will have the opportunity to become a member of the Military Police Brigade. Starting in 10th place: Krista Lenz, 9th Sasha Blouse, 8th Connie Springer, 7th Marco Bott, 6th Jean Kiristein, 5th Eren Yeagar, 4th Annie Leonhart, 2 Reiner Braun, and in 1st place Mikasa Ackerman."

"Looks like you didn't make the top 10, aye." Reiner nudged my shoulder and smirked as he made the top 10 and I didn't.

"Sir, what about 3rd place?" I questioned Shadis.

"Shut your mouth cadet, I was about to get to that." "Under special circumstances this year, we have two cadets in 3rd place as they are both equal in terms of their abilities and strength. Bertholdt Hoover and [y/n] [l/n], 3rd place."

From the corner of my eye, I see Commander Erwin smiling and giving me a slight nod. I then turn to Bertholdt who is standing to the right of me and give him a high five.  _Yes, 3rd place! I can't wait till I tell Hange, Mike, and Levi! They'll be so happy!_

"Just so you know, I'm still ranked above you."

"Jesus, Reiner. You don't have to rub it in okay," I grumpily fold my arms and ignore him.

"You just chill and not worry about anything, I'll protect you."

"Tch." 

"Yes, whatever, congratulations to you idjits. And one parting word soldiers, remember what I told you on the first day of training, it's your pathway. You must be the one to decide what military branch you want to join," Shadis said. "You will be given 2 days to decide, and then we will have the disbanding ceremony where you will officially choose and join your desired military branch." "Now you idjits go and celebrate, you deserve it!" A round of applause broke out which was then followed by a formal salute to thank Shadis for his work. Soon after, the cooks brought out mountains of food for us cadets to celebrate our hard work for the past 3 years. Whilst everyone was fighting for food, I decided that this would be the best time for me to sneak off to the side to where Shadis and Erwin were quietly talking amongst each other.

"Well done little one, I'm very proud of you," Erwin congratulated me.

"Thanks Erwin! I can't wait till I tell Hange and the others!"

"Tch, you don't have too. They already saw the list," Shadis advised me.

"Well that definitely ruined the mood," I said disappointingly.

"They were really proud of you. And guess what, Levi smiled when he saw that you made the top 10!"

"Wow, really Erwin?! That's definitely surprising!" I giggled.  _I got a smile from the emotionless Levi! That's amazing!_

"So, dad, are you happy? I made the top 3!"

"Not good enough, girl! You were ranked the same as that lanky kid! And that Ackerman girl beat you! You need to train up and be stronger like her!" He snapped at me.

"Now, now Keith, she did make the top 3. I think that's a really big achievement," Erwin chimed.

I say a thankyou of appreciation to Erwin and then turn my head towards Shadis and snap, "But you see, some people just never appreciate or acknowledge what I do." I angrily storm off outside but then regret it as I did not say goodbye or salute Erwin.  _Hopefully Erwin won't mind. I guess I'll just apologise next time cause it'll look stupid if I walk back now._ Leaving the room, I walk outside to the bridge and lean over to look into the reflection of the night sky in the river. Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms pushing me forward, but then immediately halting me back again.

"REINER. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT. IF YOU DIDN'T CATCH ME, I WOULD'VE FALLEN INTO THE RIVER." I snap at him and slap his arm hardly.

"Damn, that slap hurt!"

"Well you deserve it."

"You're upset aren't you. Come on, tell me what's wrong?"

I didn't reply as the reason I came outside was because I wanted some peace and quiet to myself.

"I heard your talk with Shadis and Erwin before. You're angry at him your dad, aren't ya?"

Again, I don't respond, hoping that Reiner would take the hint that I did not want to talk to anyone right now.

"Personally, I think he's really proud of you. But he's just afraid of you joining the Survey Corps because-"

"What?! He was in the Survey Corps himself though, why would he be scared of me joining?!"

"He's afraid to let go of you. He knows that the Survey Corps isn't like the Garrison or the Military Police. It's dangerous. But most of all, he knows that if he lets you go, there is a chance that you may never return to him..."

"I know Reiner... but he still thinks I'm weak and that I'm not good enough compared to Mikasa!"

"Hey, don't worry about what they say. What's most important is to know yourself that you are not weak." Reiner shuffled closer to me and his hands brushed mine. "And eh.. I want you to know that I don't think you're weak. After all these years... you really have become stronger."

"After all these years?" I reply.  "Reiner, we've only known each other for a couple years, stop talking like we've known each other since we were kids,"  I state whilst punching him softly on the arm.

"Eh yeah, um, I meant these 3 years."  

I look at Reiner funnily and lean my head against his broad shoulders, and his arm reacted by wrapping just slightly above my waist. At this moment, I felt at ease. This feeling felt so familiar, yet so distant. 

"Thankyou for believing in me, Reiner," I quietly mumble. Reiner did not answer, instead,  he wrapped both his arms around me into a warm hug. We stood outside admiring the sky for a little longer, and then we retreated back inside the hall to continue celebrating with our fellow comrades of the start of a new era. The new era of the 104th cadets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you AoT fans, it's the last day of [Attack on Titan Week](https://aotweek.tumblr.com)  
> on Tumblr today! Feel free to participate as everyone is welcome :D 
> 
> Also, for all things AoT, please check out my tumblr [HERE](https://abnormal-titans.tumblr.com) dedicated to AoT (and Haikyuu).  
> Happy reading everyone :3

_ Time skip - Day of the 57th expedition _

I reached for the raven necklace underneath my shirt and took it out and stared at the beautiful indigo coloured that reflected in the sunlight. Suddenly, I felt someone bump into me which caused me to fall onto my backside.

"Opps, watch where you're going!"

"Eren!" I push myself up from the ground and brush the dirt off from my bottom. "You were the one who bumped into me!"

"Well, I was trying to grab the last ration and you were in the way. Not my fault I tripped over your foot that happened to be where I was stepping!'

"You took the last ration?! I only have one and I was about to grab -" Before I could even finish, Eren giggled, poked his tongue at me, and ran away whilst saying something about me being to slow and that I'll probably die from starvation.

_Tch. That jerk._

Ignoring the fact that I only had 1 serve of rations for the expedition instead of the expected 3, I walked over to the equipment area to have the weaponsmith check my ODM gear again before we departed for the expedition. Placing my ODM gear down, I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Here," the voice said.

I turned around and saw Reiner handing me one of the three rations that he had.

"Reiner." I beamed up. "It's okay. You know Eren and I are always messing around with each other. He'll give the ration back to me later." But Reiner did not back down. In the end, I took the ration from him as I knew that he would not stop bothering me until I took it.

"What were you looking at before?"

Confused, I tilted my head to the side.

"The necklace. Who's it from?" Reiner studied my face intently.

"Oh, it's nothing." I smile at him and tuck the necklace back underneath my shirt. "So, have you finished preparing your gear for todays expedition?"

"Um yeah... everything is ready to go. I-..." Reiner cut himself short and looked towards the ground. Silence filled the air and I look at Reiner puzzlingly as he was acting very strange. Usually, he would have joined Eren in teasing me and about the my stupid necklace, but today he said nothing. Instead, he looked upset and deeply troubled by something. Suddenly, without warning, Reiner took my hand and pulled me outside the crowded room filled with Survey Corps member who were preparing for the 57th expedition. Gripping my hand tightly, he pulled me towards towards a couple buildings down from headquarters, and then we squeezed down a narrow alleyway. We both had our backs to the wall with our faces only mere centimetres away from each other due to the small and tight passage.

"R-Reiner...is everything okay, you seem a little strange today." The boy standing in front of me continued to look towards the ground and his hands tightened into a fist. "Lost your mojo today, have we?!" I snorted at him and continued to tease him of his awkwardness before he interrupted me.

"Listen to me. Today, umm... during the expedition, keep a look out for yourself and no one else. I know that may sound harsh, but your safety is the most important thing. I don't want anything happening to you."

"Erwin said we shouldn't run into too many titans today..well actually he said hopefully we wouldn't but.." Reiner lifted his head up and looked into my eyes. "...Reiner, do you know something? If you do, you better talk now."

Reiner suddenly pulled me into a tight hug and my arms reacted by squeezing him.  _Reiner's acting strange today...Maybe he's just nervous._  He continued to hold me and I returned the favour by not breaking the hug. I could feel Reiner's warmth, but behind the hug, I could feel him shaking slightly, and that he was hiding something. _This hug is so different to our usual hugs, it feels empty._  I wrapped my arms around him tighter in order to reassure him that everything was going to go just as planned.

"Please, don't go doing anything stupid, I don't want you getting hurt," Reiner begged me. I broke the hug, but I held onto his hands. 

"Reiner, are you trying to freak me out before the expedition, because if you are, it's definitely working..."

"JUST LISTEN TO ME." This was the first time Reiner had yelled at me. He was agitated about something, but I just didn't know what. "I'm sorry [y/n], I didn't mean to yell at you..."

I lift my right arm and caress his cheeks whilst putting on a brave smile, "It's okay Reiner, I'll be fine. And you better remember to stay safe as well you big idiot."

Hearing those words, Reiner slowly pulled his face closer towards mine. Both his hands now caressed my cheeks, and as his lips were about to meet mine, he whispered to me, "I lov-"

"[Y/N]! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you! The Commander and Shadis are looking for you!"

Reiner and I break apart and turn our heads towards the source of the sound, and see Jean hands on hips yelling at us, but also trying his hardest to hold in his laugh upon realising that he ruined our moment and us about to kiss.

"Jean... um, thanks for letting me know." I break free from Reiner's grasp, but he reached for my hands again and gripped them even more tightly than before. I turned around to look at him reassuringly and mumble a 'I promise' to him that I would stay safe. Running past Jean, I heard him mutter an apology for his bad timing.

Jean waited until I reached headquarters before punching Reiner in the arm."Well you and [y/n] getting it on, aye?!" Jean continued to laugh at Reiner, but then froze. "Wait...NO! THIS IS ACTUALLY BAD..." Jean clutched his hands and looked slightly annoyed at Reiner "This is so bad, I just realised that I've lost the bet with Sasha and Connie about you two hooking up! DAMMIT!"

Ignoring Jean and his nonsense, Reiner pushed past him and slowly returned back to headquarters to continue preparing his gear for the horror ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I'm so so sorry that I've taken so long to get this chapter done! I'm in my 4th week of Uni, and already I have so much work to do, so I just haven't had the free time to be writing :( I wish I was back on holidays rn so I could have literally spend all day writing!
> 
> P.S. next chapter will be out in a couple days :))

Opening the door to headquarters, I spot Shadis and his shiny bald head, and walk over to him.

"What took you so long, huh?!"

"Busy." I role my eyes at the old man and cross my arms.

"Jesus, you're such a kid." Shadis stopped talking and gulped a large sip of water down and took a deep breath before resuming. "Seeing you all grown up and finally being a member of the Survey Corps, I couldn't be more prouder of you. I guess my job of being your guardian is officially over now." Lifting his gaze from the floor he looked into my eyes and then patted my head. I could see that Shadis was starting to get a little teary, but was fighting desperately to not let his emotions take over. I grab both his hands firmly and smile warmly at him. "You will always be my dad." Suddenly, Shadis lifted me up into the air without a care of what the surrounding commanders thought, and embraced me.

"You know that I'm not one to get emotional but eh...I wanted to say t-thankyou for being the light to my darkness. You gave me the strength to stand back onto my two feet, and to once again be the man that gave hope to others." For the first time, Shadis smiled at me. It was a smile of happiness that he and others had not seen for a long time. "And when you're out there kicking those titans ass, remember that I'm proud of you, and most of all, I believe in you. Always." I wipe a tear that slowly rolled down Shadis's face, and he immediately pulled himself upright, wiped the tears away, and returned back to his usual self. "Argh, enough of this emotional bullcrap! You, back to preparing for your expedition, no time to be messin' round!"

"Yes, sir yes!" I hug Shadis and then proceed to the exit where I turn around and give him a salute.  _Thank you for teaching me everything you did. I'll make it back safely. I promise._

\---

Sitting stably on my horse, I double check that I had all my required equipment for the expedition, and then go through the long-distance enemy scouting formation in my head for the millionth time.

"Oi. Stop overthinking."

I lift my gaze up to the right and see Levi staring intently at me.  _How did Levi know what I was thinking?!_  "Sorry Captain Levi. I'm just nervo-."

"Stupid brat. Remember, this time, you're not alone anymore."

I stared at Levi for a couple seconds before I responded with a confused "Huh?"

"Figure it out yourself."

Before I could question Levi any further, I was interrupted.

"In mere moments, mankind will advance again! Show us what you're made of!" A squad leader yelled. At once, I along with all my fellow comrades raised our blades into the air, followed with a roar of agreement. With 30 seconds before the gates would open, I turn around to see Armin, Reiner, and Jean in their formation group towards the rear. Jean was teasing Armin who was shaking with absolute terror, whilst Reiner was sitting on his horse and staring angrily at his hands.  _Why is he acting so weirdly today?_

"OPEN THE GATES!" Erwin yelled.

The arched concrete brick gate rolled upwards, and all that filled my eyes was how bright and beautiful the unknown area we called 'beyond the walls' was. For so many years, we humans had confined ourselves within these walls away from the beauty beyond.

"WE NOW BEING THE 57TH EXPEDITION. ADVANCE!!" Erwin's voice thundered so loudly that I was confident that even the citizens within Wall Sheena would have heard. Immediately, the sound of a hundred hooves filled the air, and the Survey Corps members flew out on their horses into the open to begin the 57th expedition to plot a course from Karanes District to Shinganshima District.

The sun's ray that was usually shielded from the high walls almost blinded me, but felt so warm on my skin. Immediately, I had a feeling that today was going to be a successful expedition.  _No titans are going to get in our way. I'll slaughter them all, I swear._

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh, this was such a short chapter! And I apologise if this chapter may seem meh, but I've had one of those writer blocks.. I know I'm basically following the plot of SnK (plus my additional twists to the story) BUT, i'm just struggling to write rn :( Uni is actually so stressful, and I have so much preparation and planning to do for my exchange next year :(
> 
> I hope you guys still enjoy it and (hopefully) stick round for the next few chapter! *sigh* I'll see how it goes, maybe I'll rewrite this chapter? 
> 
> P.S.  
> For all things AoT and Haikyuu, please check out my tumblr [HERE](https://abnormal-titans.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So I just realised that I'm the biggest liar ever....I promised that I would upload this chapter a couple days after chapter 4, but then I was bombarded with so much homework that I completely forgot :((( I'm so sorry everyone!
> 
> I have a two week break starting from tomorrow, so if i have time I may write a couple chapters in advance :D

_ Reiner POV _

Reiner shielded his eyes from the sun that shone down onto his skin, and looked ahead to locate [y/n]'s position. Unfortunately, as soon as everyone set out from the gates, they had all dispersed into their formation and he had no idea where she was.

"Red signal east side!"

Reiner turned his attention to the right to see Jean shouting at him and Armin.  _Dammit, where is she!?_

"ABNORMAL. INCOMING FROM BEHIND!" Jean shouted at Armin to fire a black flare into the air to alert the others.

I looked over to see Armin fumbling with his flare gun, and as he was loading it, one of the gun powders slipped from his hand. Snatching my own gun, I load it and aim it directly above my head and fire. Armin looked apologetically at me and then turned his attention back to the abnormal titan running towards them from the east side.

"Let's go kill a titan." Jean and Armin nodded their head at me, and we charged towards the Abnormal titan.

The cold breeze intensified on my cheek as I whipped the horse for it to run faster. I then jumped off the horse and flew onto the abnormal titans arm whilst trying to avoid the weird jerks of its arms that attempted to grab me. As I attempted to slash its arm off, Jean flew under the titans leg to slice its ankles, but missed, and the titan countered by kicking him in the stomach. As I watched Jean's limp body fly towards the ground, I yelled for Armin to snap back into reality and go help Jean.

He blinked his eyes a couple times before snapping back into reality. "JEAN, WATCH OUT!" Armin yelled out a delayed reaction and then immediately rushed over.

 _I guess I have to be the one to finish this titans ass off._ I jump off the titans arm and then soar downwards towards the ground, and notice that the titans eyes were now fixated on me and it immediately reached its arms towards me. After calculating the exact moment, I abruptly change my direction from falling downwards and use my ODM gear to swing through the titans leg and then push myself onto the titans neck where I had a crystal clear of its nape. Without any hesitation, I channel my inner anger and slash continuously at the titans neck until its lifeless body fell onto the ground, and a loud bang echoed through my ears. I then immediately retreat over to where Armin and Jean were now sitting.

"He-he's awake. I don't think the titan kicked him too hard... He should be okay."

"Jean, how you feeling?" I ask.

"DAMMIT. I SHOULD'VE BEEN MORE ATTENTIVE TO MY SURROUNDINGS."

"The most important thing is that you're alive. Anyway, we better get going." I lift Jean up from the floor, and help him towards his horse. As Jean is securely seated onto his own horse, I tie his horses straddle onto mine, and then prepared to move out. "Armin, ready to go?" I waited for a response, but no one replied. Turning my head around, I could still see Armin standing where we were just moments ago. His attention was fixated on something from the east side. And that's when I heard it. Screams. Continuous screams of agony, pain, and terror. I could see from the distant, my comrades from the east side being thrown and swung into the air by a 14ft looking titan. It looked like a....Female Titan.

\----

 _No...it can't be._ The Female Titan ran towards our direction and was only mere meters away from Armin now. My grip on the straddle tightened, and I tried moving my body, but instead it froze. The Female Titan was leaning down towards Armin, and appeared to be lifting its hood up.  _No one else dies today. Not on my watch._  I quickly untie my horse to Jean's and instruct Jean to stay here. Jean replied with a muffled grunt, however, before I couldn't even comprehend what he said, I took off to save Armin. Whipping my horse harder, I felt momentum building, and then launch myself off my horse and fly towards the Female Titan that now had its attention on me. The Female Titan reached its arm towards me, but I avoided it by swinging behind to cut its nape. Standing on its neck and about to stab its nape, I see Armin's horse and mine running in the opposite direction away from the chaos the Female Titan was creating.  _Crap, no escape route... This means I have to finish he titan if the three of us want to live._ Lifting my sword up I direct it at an angle at the nape and stab it, but instead, sounds of piercing glass erupted through my ears.  _The titan's neck, it hardened and turned into ice...!?!_

Left with only one blade to fend off a bloody 14ft tall titan that can harden its nape by turning into ice, I consider my options, but was cut short when I heard Armin screaming my name from down below. I turn my head downwards, and then I felt the Female Titans hand grab around my waist, and sounds of cracking filled me ears. I feel myself losing air and each breath getting shorter and shorter. Taking one last look from the gaps in the Female Titans grasp, I see Jean and Armin looking up at me.  "[y/n] -" I choke. Before I could finish, I see a dark shadow looming over me and I knew that this was the end for me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, I've always had an issue with description writing since a kid, so I hope that what I have written helps you guys be able to mentally visualise the scenes! 
> 
> P.S.  
> For all things Attack on Titan and Haikyuu, please check out my tumblr [HERE](https://abnormal-titans.tumblr.com)
> 
> Catch ya later alligators :p


End file.
